


California Nights

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always missed those California nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redwolfoz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redwolfoz).



> Originally written for the Spike/Dawn Ficathon.

Dawn moved closer to the dying bonfire, pulling her lightweight jacket closer around her as a cool autumn wind blew over the dark beach. She stared out at the churning waves for a moment or two before letting out a sigh. "I should have left with the others," she muttered softly before pulling herself to her feet. "They were right when they called me crazy."

A faint sound came from behind her, and Dawn's hand automatically dropped to her side. She fingered the stake that was sitting in her pocket, and she struggled to keep her voice calm as she spoke. "Come on out. I know that you're there."

"You do know that most of the creepy crawlies out there would have already snapped your neck, right?" a familiar voice asked, and Dawn felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

She slowly turned around, her smile growing as her eyes took in the familiar face standing nearby. A few strands of light brown hair were mixed in with his usual bleached blond, but other than that he looked exactly the same. At least, that's what she thought until she saw the dark scar that ran down the right side of his head. She followed its course with her eyes, starting right in front of his ear and moving down his neck.

"I don't think that they could have snapped my neck that easily," Dawn said lightly, a faint green glow surrounding her for just a moment as she moved her gaze away from his scar. "Willow's taught me a few things over the last couple of years."

"I can see that," Spike said softly, a slightly surprised expression making its way onto his face.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them, and it lasted until Dawn impulsively took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the vampire. "I've missed you," she whispered as she pulled away.

Spike grinned at her, and even though it was a ghost of the one she remembered she couldn't help but smile gently in return. Without saying a word, the two of them sank down onto the sand beside the fire. As Dawn slowly crossed her legs underneath her, he started to talk.

"I have to admit," Spike said with a shrug, "I never thought you'd come back here. When good old Rupert called from London, it took a while for what he said to sink in."

Dawn gave him a slight shrug of her own. "California's always going to be my home," she explained. "Los Angeles, Sunnydale... they'll always be a part of who I am."

He nodded understandingly before leaning back a little. "And the others?" he asked casually. "Where do they consider to be home?"

"Giles seems to like England," Dawn said cheekily. "And I'm pretty sure that Willow will agree with him on almost anything."

Spike raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought the witch was still enjoying her little Slayer playmate."

"I never said that Kennedy wasn't still in the equation," Dawn said, an almost puckish glint in her eyes. At her words, the vampire's face twisted into an impish expression.

"This sounds like my kind of story," he said with a smirk. "Feel free to go into explicit details on this little ménage à trois."

In reply, Dawn merely gave him an innocent smile. "Xander's fallen in love with Africa," she said, effectively changing the subject - much to Spike's chagrin. "The last time I heard, he was in Kenya, but that's probably changed by now."

"You miss him," Spike said knowingly, drawing a slightly surprised look from the young woman sitting across from him.

She stared at him for a moment before letting a bittersweet expression make its way onto her face. "We all miss him," she said with a shrug, "but we wouldn't deny him this life for all the world. He's finally moving on, and this is what makes him happy."

They drifted into silence, but it didn't seem as uncomfortable as before. Once again, though, it was Spike who spoke first. "Big sis still living the high life in Rome?"

"They're still dating," Dawn said after a few seconds pause. "That's what you wanted to know, right?"

Spike nodded, but there wasn't any kind of bitterness on his face. "That's good," he said softly. "She deserves whatever makes her happy, even if it is that bloke."

"She could have done worse," Dawn agreed with a shrug. Spike didn't say anything in return, and she quickly changed the subject again.

"How are things in the City of Angels?" she asked softly.

Spike chuckled a bit. "Angel's still an ass," he said with a shrug. "Blue's her usual charming self, Chuck's seriously considering killing us all, and the only thing we know for certain about Wesley is that he isn't a ghost. Unless he is."

Dawn shook her head and laughed softly. "Same old, same old?"

"Pretty much," he replied with a nod, a suspicious expression suddenly making its way onto his face. "Now, why are you here?"

"I already told you," she said, raising her eyebrow as she spoke. "I just wanted to come home."

"You still haven't answered my question," Spike said, a touch of crossness in his voice. Dawn stared at him for a minute before shaking her head in surrender.

"I'm not a kid anymore," she said gently, smiling at him as she spoke. "I'm twenty-one, Spike. Plus or minus a few million years."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes twinkling teasingly.

She shrugged slightly, but any illusion of innocence disappeared as she suddenly leaned in and planted her lips firmly on his. He stiffened at the unexpected movement, but after a second or two he relaxed. As soon as he did, however, she broke the kiss.

As Dawn pulled away, she grinned at the flabbergasted expression on his face. She slowly and deliberately repeated her earlier words. "I'm. Not. A. Kid. Anymore."

Spike stared at her for several seconds before he managed to find his voice. "I can see that," he finally managed to croak out.

"That's good," Dawn said with a laugh as she reached up and pulled her long hair loose from its ponytail. "Because I don't think we'd have nearly as much fun tonight if you didn't see that. What do you think?"

Her tongue was already in his mouth before he had a chance to answer.


End file.
